Why Him? Why Me?
by Machine 12912
Summary: Annabeth is going to the school of dreams, her dream major and her best friend with two scholarships but that was the problem. One of the scholarships for tutoring she had tutor, or more like babysit an athlete which means keep them out of trouble, get them to all their classes, and make sure they do all their homework, that wasn't really the problem the problem was the athlete.
1. Tour guide?

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.**

 **edited April 12, 2017**

Annabeth was so happy she was going to the school of her dreams, Stanford. But what she was most excited about was the architecture program she was in. She was going with her best friend Thalia. Thalia was a year ahead of them so she was going to them a tour along with her cousin who she had never met.

"I'll come over at 2:00 if that's ok with you?" Thalia said over the phone. That was another thing she forgot about was she was going to 'tutor' an athlete for the school year. But from the details she got it is going to be more like babysitting. She had to make sure they went to class, stay out of trouble, maintained at least a 'C' average in all their classes. But it didn't come without its perks for one you had way better dorms because they were in the athletic side of campus. She also was to be excused for being late to class. And the real reason she did it, the scholarship it wasn't that her family wasn't wealthy but she didn't want all the student debt. "Yeah that will give me time to unpack and meet my roommate" I said. "But I have to be back by four at the auditorium for my athlete assignment and class schedule. She has to take All the same classes as my 'Athlete Besides there major, but usually they do the bare minimum such as Math, english, a sience class, and whatever there major is and requires them to do.

I was startled by a loud and I mean loud knock on the door I think Thalia should chill. "Come on out Annie" she yelled "it's time for our play date." I snapped back with "don't call me that and don't break my door" as I opened said door with a huge smile on my face and hugged my best friend.

When we got to the diner it had a very cozy feel of the tall leather booths, I am not joking I may be 5'5 but sitting down I was completely covered by the seat. Is was sittings with my back to the door legs on the seat leaning on the wall listening to more stories about Thalia's little brother Jason who tried to eat another stapler. "Sure is was kinda funny when he was two, but now he's almost 15" Thalia continued. Then she stopped and yelled "hey dickhead over here" and I tried to make my self as unseen as possible after her outburst. I really think she does it to annoy me, I am shy and dont like the spotlight when its for something bad so i curled up making myself smaller. As a guy who i could only assume was Thalia's cousin strutted over she hit him in the stomach and put he in a head lock and said "say it kelp head" I had no idea what that was. The guy who is called 'kelp head?' Said "I submit I submit ok Thals can you just let go? And with that he was thrown at the booth and consequently me. I gave a squeak as he fell on me. That's when I got my first good look at him. I already knew he was tall at least 6' with black hair like Thalia's, he was really heavy like he must of been all muscle. Then he open his eyes and wow they were green like really green like the sea it was mesmerizing to look at as the swirled around like waves. His were so cool I hated my grey eyes I thought they were boring because they were grey is so lame.

"Uh guys hello Percy, Annabeth? You there?" My best friend whined. That's when I realized i was staring and looked away blushing. What I didn't realize was he was staring right back at me. He cleared his throat "sorry" he said and got off me. I'm not going to lie i kinda missed his head in my lap but whatever. "I um didn't see you there" he continued. That's when my best friend decided to be a five year old "Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N" "stop" me and Percy said together his checks were really red probably just like mine. Percy replied with "um I don't even know her so not going to happen pinecone face."

After lunch or more like me stating 'really cool' facts and Percy spilling everything and and makeing a big mess. So I am now soaking wet in dr. Pepper while Thalia is laughing her ass of at me and Percy who is trying to clean me up unsuccessfully I might add. Let me show you what that idiot is doing, he grabbed a napkin and is trying to rub it out of my jean shorts. You see he spilled it in my lap so from Thalia and everyone else's perspective it could look like he was touching a not so appropriate place, quite roughly.

After I changed we took a tour around campus because the athletes and tutors had to come a week before classes started, dont ask me why I think it had something to do with 'getting to know each other' or something well that and sports teams had work outs and practices, but it was like we were the only ones there. Well Percy was dying to see the gym where he would start swimming tomorrow I wanted to see this really cool statue that I found online looking up Stanford. I was so disappointed when Thalia said "Annabeth that might be the stupidest and lamest suggestion I have every heard so I am going to go with kelp head over here."

"Thanks Thals" he said. One Mississippi two Mississippi three missis- "Hey that's mean I'm not a kelp head" he whined. I looked at Thalia and she looked at me and we both yelled "yes, yes you are not SHUT UP!" He mumbled something that I couldn't make out but it sounded something like stupid pine cone face and her smarty pants friend.

The pool was actually really nice, if your someone who doesn't have a fear of water. "Um Percy?" my best friend asked "what do you think your doing?" That's when I noticed he had taken his shirt off to exspose he really and I mean really muscular chest. He had a really nice tan that contrasted perfectly with his black hair and sea green eyes I could just get lost in. He had already taken off his pants when I came to my senses. "What does it look like I'm going swimming Thals" he deadpanned. I shot him a couriuos look that I hoped read wow are you really this dumb. He chuckled and tackled me and Thalia into the water.

Do you remember when I said I had a fear of water well because of that fear I never learned how to swim. I'm not just going to say that my pride would never allow that. But what else could I do. Oh no the only thing that came to mind in the split second we were in the air was hold on to Percy real tight. That's what I did I threw my arms around his neck while the rest of me was pressed onto his back. When he surfaced he croaked out "your choking me" I blushed and loosened my grip just a little bit tho didn't want to drown now. And I said "sorry Percy."

Once we got out of the pool I suddenly realized my phone was on me oh shit. I started yell at Percy "My phone was on me you dumbass!" But for Percy that wasn't enough all he said was "oh sorry I get you a new one" my reply was "no I can't accept that" but Thalia cut me off with a "let him Annabeth his dad is like super rich he can afford to lose some money it might actually help him." I grumbled out my answer "fine but we got to go get changed and go to the meeting."

 **AN this is my first fanfic and i came up w/ this idea in the car listening to my neighbor talk about his brother who did what annabeth is doing in this story anyway I'm going to make the chapters longer i will promise you that no chapter shall be under 1500 words and i plan for this to be about 100,000 word give or take. Comment if u think that the romans and Jason's friends should be in this even tho Jason isn't**

 **~Adiós**

 **machine**


	2. Not him

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters**

Surprisingly we were not late really it was a miracle considering who I was with. When I walked in there was a sign that said athletes on the right tutors on the left so I separated from green eyed moron I came with. So they are currently going over the rules but I already read them so I let my mind wander to the swim captain. How his eyes were so intense with emotion and his abs yes I might have snuck a feel when he fell on me but it was all hormones I swear/hope/wish/think. Anyway I tuned in to see what they were talking about "So try to be nice with ur roommate they are your athlete or tutor so for tutor this is your scholarship and athletes this is the only way you stay on the team." The weird announcer dude said I think I saw somewhere his name was Octavian "Ok now we are going to go over the pairings" i rolled my eyes everyone knew there partners. Blah blah blah he kept reading names getting a few people's wrong like when he said "Hanna Levquec and Frank Zang" some girl I'm assuming Hazel yelled out "it's Hazel H-A-Z-E-L get it right" a few names later "Annabelle Chase" Octavian said "and Peter Johnson" me and Percy? Yelled at the same time Me saying "ANNABETH" while he said "PERCY JACKSON" I was shocked I would have to put up with that that thing for a year maybe longer oh no this is not happening no definitely not happening he is a slob and annoying and charming and hot wait no he is messy and stubborn and stupid. But somehow that made him better like more him not it's just hormones, right? Oh god no I'm going to talk with the department head Chiron, yeah he will fix everything right?

So l go to Chiron and knock on his door "come in" he said. As I stepped into his office I noticed the all the Greek mythology stuff from maps of constellations to Greek shields and and swords. Huh he must really like Greek mythology I thought to myself. Or at least I thought I did I definitely didn't mean to say it out loud. But I did and his reply was "yeah it is my favorite subject to teach." I almost forgot why I came here "Mr. Chiron" I asked hopefully "can I have a different athlete please?" "Sorry Annabeth" he stated bluntly "there is no one else to help him."

"Are you sure" I whined and I hate whining it makes me look weak and I hated looking weak even more than whining "what if I get someone to trade with me?"

"You should know that everyone is paired up for a reason." He said

"But you made a mistake with me and him" I replied instantly without really thinking about it. "No I did not" he retaliated with "if this is all you wanted to talk about you may leave."

So I turned on my heel and walked out slamming the door. I didn't want to go back to my sorry our room so I took a walk.

XXXXXXXXX

A while later I was in front of the baseball diamond watching the team work out. I noticed this one kid with sandy blonde hair and a sexy scar on his perfect face.

 **Sorry about the next chapter guys I really am I also am going to edit chapter one so this makes more sense and I will probably edit this one again so it's longer but I like frequent posters so I am going to post a lot just think of it like this post chapter 1 the 2 then edit 1 then post 3 then edit 2 and so on but like I don't want to lose my ideas and I don't want to just have it sitting there ether so... u know**


End file.
